Meili
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Adrien visits Marinette while her chinese relatives are visiting and he keeps wondering... Who's Meili?
1. Who's Meili?

"MEILI"

Adrien was a bit surprised to see the short old lady that opened the door. He'd heard from Alya about Marinette's family reunion and he had expected to find her grandmother Gina and, other uncles and aunts from her father's side and, maybe, her busy granduncle. He had no words, it was just so surprising the presence of this snow-haired person...

"Ah… Uh… _Nihao_?" He greeted a bit insecure about what language should he use to communicate.

"Oh! Nihao young man" the short old-lady responded in Chinese _"What can I do for you?"_

"My name is Adrien, I just came to see Marinette, there is this homework we must due about a movie and we had agreed to watch it today..." for some reason the old lady's smile made some traces of shyness invade his serenity.

" _Oh! I see. Come in, come in! Let me call her. She must be occupied with her cousins_ " The lady indicate dhim to come inside and proceeded to call up the stairs: "Meili!" she said. Adrien heard how a distant conversation ended and some giggles could be heard. " _She will be coming soon"_

Adrien's expression showed confusion for a brief moment of thinking:

" _Meili?"_

Barely half a minute later, Marinette came into the frame.

"Did you call _mèmère_?" The girl did not need an explanation once she spotted the green eyes and blond hair in the scenery, but her grandmother gave her one:

"Oh, this lovely young man has come to see you"

"Oh! Sorry Adrien, sorry Adrien! I can't believe I forgot!" She apologized multiple times with her face as red like her kwami's and tried to stutter an explanation through her nervous babbling all the while Adrien tried his best to convince her she had nothing to apologize, that he understood if she was occupied. All that in a never ending circle.

"Say, why don't you two, children, go upstairs and watch that movie with the others, while me and my brother-in-law make dinner? Your parents will be back soon" suggested Marinette's grandmother.

"Really, _mèmè_?"

"As long as you all, children, behave… _and you tell me more about this handsome boy later! I didn't know you had a boyfriend,_ Meili!"

" _Merci beaucoup, mémé!"_ prized the sweet black haired girl before telling Adrien to follow her. Adrien's head felt heavy with the questions blooming in his mind (the young model knew Marinette could not understand spoken Chinese, so she wouldn't know what her grandmother had just said, he wondered if he should mention something), he just had to ask, but it would have to be reserved for later.

It was a nice experience meeting Marinette's four cousins: Ning, Juan, and Xiang (the three girls) and the boy called Ying. They were all around their age (give or take some months). The four giggled and whispered-chatted in Chinese while they thought he couldn't hear nor understand: " _Is he cousin's boyfriend? He sure is handsome. She's got a good eye! I wish he was my boyfriend!"_

" _Meili_ " grandmother's voice was heard when less than half of the movie was left to be seen. "Would you please come and help us with something?" The girl excused herself before pausing the movie and leaving. Adrien then heard how the other relatives giggled and openly made fun of her (in a playful way, of course):

"Try not to break a pan again, _Meili_!" One of the girls teased her as she went downstairs, the designer stopped for a moment just to playfully glare and threat them:

"Shut up, you or I'll go all 'Mrs. Lovett' on you four!"

"Children, no fighting!" Grandma's voice came with a very grave warning tone.

"Sorry, lao-lao!" The language switched again among the cousins, Adrien wondered if he should say something or just feel guilty about how funny this whole situation was getting.

 _"Listen to her, Meili!"_

 _"Shush! You idiots, grandmother's going to get mad!"_

 _"She stumps over her own feet, Lao-lao!"_

A thought came to him and Adrien started to feel awfully awkward:

" _Meili...?"_

" _I can't believe grandmother!"_ one of the girls murmured out of the blue. He looked somewhere else, pretending to not understand and hoping them not to realize he was evardropping. _"She keeps calling her that, she should have stopped after so many years_ "

" _I read in some book that, if you call your child with a name that is the contrary of his defects, tose will disappear eventually"_ The one closest to Ying (the boy cousin) commented.

 _"Can it be applied to the real life Godzilla_?" The remaining girl added trying to contain a laugh.

" _What has Godzilla done to you?_ " The first one retorted back, and took a pillow to hit the other, who couldn't keep her laughter at bay.

 _"Oh! Not again_!" Ying complained as he tried to avoid the girls' current talk. " _Everytime you start this is the same! 'Maily this, Maili that'"_

They laughed again and didn't stop until she came back with a tray of fresh cookies.

" _Meili, how did you met Adrien? Does he call you 'clumsy' too? Please don't kill me, Meili!"_

" _Meili_?"

The rest of the afternoon was nothing but the rest of the movie, some notes and explanations about what the homework was about, Ultimate Mecha Strike III, cookies (lots of cookies for the blond cookie-monster) and more whispered comments from the other cousins (that, at some point, explained they were not direct cousins, their parents were).

"Ok, so your grandfather had six brothers?"

"Yes. My mom and her cousins were born during the "one child" policy, thus she's an only child" The artist said as she walked him down the stairs towards the street. "Sorry for having to put up with my relatives. I totally forgot about the movie, I think I got distracted with my cousins. I'll compensate you, I promise! I'll write most of the work..."

"It's not necessary, " he assured her. "Sorry I distracted you from your family"

"Believe me, sometimes, and especially with relatives like mine, some distraction is good for everyone. And, yes, I'm talking about my cousins" She then proceeded to mock them for Adrien's amusement: " _'Meili blah-blah-blah, Meili daa-daa-daa'_. It's a good thing we live in different parts of the world or we would have killed each other already!" She laughed to herself, since Adrien had stopped listening for some seconds.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well…" He began with some insecurity in his voice and when they were finally out of the house he dared to ask. "Why ' _Meili_ '?". The blue-eyed stopped his ascendance and looked at him in the eye with some blushing going on over her, usually, rosy cheeks.

"Oh… that…" the french-asian blushed deeply "I-I well.. you'll see… that's how _mémére_ calls me" she answered. "My cousins used to have difficulties pronouncing my name when we were younger. They always ended up calling me other thing that sounded kind-of-similar, but was funny in Chinese. Of course, since I didn't understand, I always thought they were insultante me on purpose. So, for some time they tried to give me nicknames; the list is very long, my grandma has it written somewhere. I remember them calling me: 'duckling', 'panda' and other animals, but I still didn't like it. Until one day when mèmère said I just needed a Chinese name and, well..."

"She called you Meili?"

"Yeah, while most people take western names so that foreign people won't have trouble with the pronunciation, I had a chinese name that my family could pronounce. My grandmother said it was the perfect name for me, but never told me why..." The boy kept staring at her, a warm fond smile on his face. She got nervous. "W-what?" Questioned the blue-eyed.

"She's right" he declared and placed a loose hair behind her ear "...it is perfect for you"

The girl felt her heart beating weirdly (was not sure if it was too fast or incredibly slow), but kept her composure (somehow).

"Ah… Really… Hum… Thanks…" Adrien looked into her eyes with adoration and MArinette couldn't help but feel like she was paralyzed. Adrien's car's horn startled the two of them .

"I have to go…" The model announced, like wanting her to stop him.

"It's ok! I-I understand… Parents. It's almost dinner time, your dad will be mad" she replied with the blush still in place and her usual stuttering about to burst out. In the background, they could hear the other kids saying: _"Just kiss already! If you don't do it I will! Not fair! Cousin's life is like a dorama! Five euros say we'll have nieces and nephews with green eyes! Seven euros say we won't live to tell the tale if you keep talking!"_

The boy climbed inside the limousine and waved to the sweet designer-girl until she was too far and lost her from view. Then, he heard Gorilla grunt and fake a cough to indicate him he had to sit right and put on his sit belt. The boy did so and rested his head on the window, the memories from everything that had happened in Marinette's home danced in front of his eyes as if it was a movie.

" _Meili_ …"

He closed his eyes involuntarily while his mind got lost in the single thought that had been pooping into his head that afternoon. A few days prior to this visit, he had been patrolling with Ladybug (Better said: Chat Noir had been patrolling with Ladybug). It was just another eventless night of jumping and parkour-ing through the city.

" _Hey Chat!" Ladybug Called him as they landed on one of the Cathedral's bell towers "I just remembered, I'm probably not going to patrol with you this week. I have an important thing to do…"_

 _"More important than protecting Paris, more important than spending time with your poor kitten, my Lady?" The cat retorted jokingly._

 _"Sorry, cute stray, but I got some serious business going on" The lady in red affirmed. "'M about to have one of those crazy weeks that you want to enjoy with all of your heart and also wish it to be over the whole time" She ranted a little. "I can hear it all already: "Meili get me this, Meili get me that, Meili is doing this, Meili…"_

 _"Meili?" The lovestrucked boy smiled like he was the Cheshire cat. Ladybug facepalmed and murmured something among the lines of 'opening her big mouth'_

 _"Don't get any ideas, tomcat. You won't get my real identity with that..."_

 _"Oh my God! My Lady your name is so beautiful!"_

 _"Don't get all excited, kitty. That's not even my real name. That's just how my grandmother calls me since i was a child, and… certain relatives when they're trying to annoy me..."_

 _"Do you mind if I call you that from now on?" Ladybug glared at him and said a flat:_

 _"Don't"_

 _"Come on, my Lady! It will be only when we're alone...!"_

The car stopped and Nathalie instructed him to go directly to the dining room so he could go to sleep early. The model obeyed with a smile and a dreamy expression as his brain finished the most complicated equation:

It was Marinette. She was his lady. Why hadn't he noticed before?

His father came into the dining table after some minutes just to find him drawing invisible chinese pictograms with his finger over the table:

Meili, "beautiful and graceful"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami Horus: As I always say: any doubts, questions, comments, death treats? Please leave a review._


	2. My Meili

_Yami-Horus: This story was meant to be a one-shot. However… after I saw how so many people was following it and it got over 50 favs and the number increased, I decided to write a sequel only if it reached the 70 favs (usually, my stories never get more than 30). Here it is. The second part to…._

 **MEILI:**

" _Good evening, grandmother"_ Adrien greeted the old lady as soon as she opened the door that fine Sunday afternoon. She looked pleased to see him.

" _Good evening, son"_ The old lady replied before switching to french. "You're right in time, my Meili is been waiting for you." The boy blushed and smiled goofily, like the fool in love he was.

That weekend he had learned more about the french-chinese girl than he had in all this time since he first met her. For three days in a row, for lack of anything better to do after finding out Marinette's secret, he visited the Dupain-Cheng household (he also learned that having assignments in pairs was a good excuse to get out of the house); and he loved every moment of it, despite the cousins talking about him in his presence. He was just so happy and so lovestrucked he simply ignored them, looking back to his visits, he wondered how was he even able to do it.

Maybe because he was still incredulous enough about his good luck to find out about Ladybug's identity.

Maybe he was still processing the fact that Marinette was Ladybug.

Maybe he just let his imagination go wild whenever the cousins mentioned some info about Marinette, (which, in Plagg's most sincere opinion, was the case)...

"Tell us more about your friend, Meili" _Madame_ Cheng pleaded when she had joined the kids for some tea. They were arranged as a crescent moon, the old lady occupied the desk with Marinette and Adrien sitting on the floor with Ying close by, and the girl cousins crowded the cheise.

"Y-yeah… well… he's a very good fencer! He's the best in _Monsieur_ D'Argencourt's class; and... Oh! And he's good in physics!"

"Not to mention handsome. Perfect for you!" her grandmother commented, which made the blond shrugged and blushed while the girl stammered nonsense with a deeper shade of red on her face, which made Adrien want to mess with her a little.

"She's right, Marinette. We're made for each other" He affirmed content and smiling like the sun as the talented-yet-clumsy Marinette tried to look anywhere that could hide her red face.

" _I wonder if he knows she has a bunch of pictures of him hidden in her closet"_ , one of the girls muttered, amused, before downing half of her cup of tea.

" _Juan, shut up."_ Ying whispered with a slight frown. " _You're going to get us all in trouble!"_

" _What? I mean- I don't blame her, he's so dreamy!"_ Juan exclaimed, apparently not afraid of the old lady in the room, for she then changed her speech to a very heavily accented french that the Agreste couldn't have understood if he hadn't known how chinese phonetic worked: "So, Adrien, you're famous?"

"Uh… yes, I think?" He admitted with a small blush. "I'm more like… local-famous"

"That explains why Marinette is all over social media" Intervened Xiang, who took out her phone and showed Adrien a magazine article featuring pictures of him and Marinette at the park's fountain, the cinema and several other shots taken at long distance."Adrien and his girlfriend hiding in the fountain" Xiang read out loud, and while Marinette tried to stammer an explanation of what happened that day, the guest heard the other girls whisper-scream in horror:

" _What?! Marinette has a celebrity boyfriend and didn't tell us?!"_

" _Xiang, stop…"_ Ying insisted, as if sitting between Adrien and the other cousins made him the referee by default, but the other girls ignored him.

"Did you know Marinette used to take ballet classes?" Ning intervened.

" _Really?" an annoyed Ying muttered to himself._

"Really?" Adrien's response came with as much excitement as if someone had mentioned a puppy, and his mind left to a world of pink clouds and Marinette wearing a Ladybug-themed tutu while dancing like a delicate swan.

"Yes, when we were ten… but she has the grace of a goose, so she stopped dancing" She laughed, and Adrien could have sworn he saw Marinette in the corner of his eye mouthing in the girls' general direction something among the lines of: "You're dead"

"Everyone, we're back from our delivery! Sorry that took too long…!" Sabine's voice sounded downstairs and everyone rushed downstairs, knowing it meant it was time for dinner..

Adrien stayed for dinner and, as he awkwardly sat on a chair, he watched happily Marinette's every move. He admired her balance herself on a small chair to reach the items that were higher in the cupboards. He marveled at the sight of her balancing many plates in her way to the table. One particular occasion where Adrien felt his heart would stop a second, was a moment when the girl of his dreams would have fell along with the entire tray of pork buns, if she hadn't done a pirouette like a professional gymnast in order to keep her balance. The blond suppressed a small Chat-smile as he recognized movements from Ladybug.

Ning, Juan and Xiang kept eying him every time and exchanged whispered comments, wich Ying (judging by his, now, semi-permanent scowl) did not approve of, and was sure would get them in trouble (talking about guests in front of them like they're not in the room is rude, after all). Adrien tried to keep ignoring them, but a very funny idea came to him, instead.

"Adrien, would you like a macaron?" Marinette offered at some point.

"Yes, please!" Adrien took one from the plate she had in her hands and hummed pleased. "Hm…! These are so perfect. Will you ever tell me the secret ingredient?" He joked, expecting the girl to answer.

"Of curse. They're made with love!" She said, and he smirked in his head and answered back, just loud enough for the cousins to listen to it:

"If I give you love, would you make more for me?" Marinette blushed, the girls had mixed reactions and Ying facepalmed at them. Adrien smiled, and enjoyed the whole time after dinner until he got a message from Natalie about being time for him to get back home.

"You're not in trouble again, are you?" The designer-girl questioned, worried about the boy's well being.

"No. I told my father about… twenty times I would spend time with you, Meili" He said in a teasing tone. The baker's daughter felt the blush coming to her face, but she giggled anyway, while elbowing him lightly

" _Now, he is calling her Meili, too. I mean, seriously? That name doesn't even fit her!"_ A low voice in the background said.

" _He's handsome, I forgive him"_ Another.

" _I second that!"_ And nother.

" _But she's not "beautiful and graceful", she's just… cute, I admit, and clumsy…"_ Adrien heared them as they all walked him to the door.

As Adrien and Marinette said their goodbyes, the cousins started to "whisper" chat among them (they were not exactly mururing, but it was loud enough for anyone to know they were chit chatting behind Adrien's back).

" _What did he see in her? He must be blind to choose a girlfriend like her!"_

" _Can you, please, stop it? It's rude to talk about a person like that, especially when he's in front of you!"_

" _Relax, he can't understand."_

" _Who says I can't?"_ The four cousins payed attention to the blond, three jaws were practically touching the floor, and four pairs of eyes were fixated on him. " _Yes, I do understand. And yes, I think the name fits her well, unlike you Ning, I'll dare to say I know her better than you. Juan, thank you for all your good compliments, you're very nice. Also, I think you all should listen to Ying more."_ The three girls remained paralyzed with their jaws dropped at such plot twist, all the while Ying yelled a:

" _Ha! Told you!"_

" _It was a pleasure meeting you all"_ Adrien finished with a smile and turned his attention back to the girl in pink at the time he said: " _Oh! And no, Xiang, Meili is not my girlfriend, YET"_

With that he hurried into the limousine, not without giving the adorable girl with pigtails an innocent peck on the lips that left her without beath. He sighed pleased with himself as the voices of the cousins died in the distance and his heartbeat raced at the speed of a rocket. He was thankful Gorilla was the only one there, Natalie would rat his daring move to his father.

"Nino is never going to believe this!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami-Horus: This thing is short, but I hope you like this continuation. If you want more, you know what to do: write a review!_


	3. One angry Meili

_Yami-Horis: Holy father of Miraculous! I can't believe how much love this story is been receiving! I really doubt at some point it would get more favs but, now it has a hundred!_

 _And to all you dear reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GOOD MESSAGES!_

 _To the person who send the long review: I don't mind giant reviews. Please, if you write a fanfic to my fanfic in the reviews section, it's fine with me! I really appreciate it. I tend to do it and I thought it would be annoying to people, but now that I receive one myself: 8'D Yay!_

 _To the person who said I would be held at sword point to keep me writing: This is the first time someone has ever threatened me at swordpoint to keep me writing! It's so exciting! n0n_

 _Maybe I'll make this longer. MAYBE, like purgatory-maybe. This was never meant to be long (especially since, as you might have already noticed, it is all about good-hearted comedy and silly romance, I don't do drama. I do tragedies, tho… I have my story "Heroes for Centuries" to prove it). However, if more ideas (and more love from you all keep coming this way) This might become a long length fic (somehow, inspiration is an unpredictable thing, right?). Meanwhile. Enjoy this third part to…_

 **MEILI!**

 _Buzz._

 _Buzzz. Buzzzzz._

That was all the sound Marinette's ears could perceive. Like a bee. Maybe, there was a hive near. Yeah…

" _Oh, Adrien!"_ She thought and the previous five minutes, once again, were played in her head in a high-speeded loop. " _Is this real life…?"_ She wondered once and again.

 _Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz._

This had to be a dream…! A dream most sweeter than the many other she had had with Adrien in them. Even better that that one where she was Mario and Adrien was princess Peach! Except on those dreams Adrien would ask her to marry him and stuff, but this one was more realistic! At least realistic anough for her to be this confused. A dream that leaves you confused enough to not know if it is a dream or real word is the one that gives you more bliss!

 _Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Of course, this would be more perfect, or would be perfect, if it wasn't for that incessant buzzing. Where was that bee…?

"别叫了，没用的!"

How curious. It almost sounded like a voice, as if the bee could speak.

"喂！你发什么神经啊，都喊了一整天了"

Wait.

" _Bié jiào le_ _，_ _méiyòng de!"_

" _Wèi_ _！_ _nǐ fā shénme shénjīng a_ _，_ _dōu hǎn le yīzhěngtiān le"_

Oh, God. Those were voices. Had she been distracted in Adrien-land again? And just as she asked herself if she was in trouble, she recognized the voices, those were her cousins' voices.

Suddenly, the blissful timeless void of fantasies blurred away and left in its place the clear image of reality: Adrien's car that was disappearing in the distance, the street lights illuminating the outside world, and her cousins were quarreling about something she didn't understand. Wait a minute, her cousins were there, and it was no dream at all, it was reality. Which meant...

" _Stop yelling. It's no use!"_

" _Hey! What are you going crazy about? You've been yelling all day!"_

" _Yelling? Me?"_ Ying replied, offended. " _If I had been yelling you wouldn't have gotten yourselves in this mess!"_

" _Why didn't she tell us he spoke Chinese?"_

" _Oh, my god. He heard me say he was hot!"_

" _This is your fault Ying!"_

" _Why mine?"_

" _Do you think he heard me say his face was sculpted by angels?"_

" _I just hope he keeps his mouth shut"_

" _Great, Meili has a boyfriend that hates us!"_

" _Ying, why didn't you do something?!"_

A couple of cough' s got their attention and Marinette step up to her relatives. She had a scary expression on her face, so intense it made them quiet in an instant. Had someone been recording it all, they might had captured the moment when they were all screaming at the same time in their heads: We're toasted!

"What did you, exactly, say in front Adrien?" She asked _calmly,_ as she herded her cousins back inside the building she lived in; except for Ying, he stayed behind to close the door.

"Say? Us? Nothing-" The three tried to excuse themselves, before the french-chinese girl opted for any kind of pay back. Said cousin then called for the one left behind her.

"Ying, what did they say?" Her firm voice cut any voice off of the three infront of her. "Ying…?"

"Uh… not much…?" He shrugged. "Uhm… Xiang kept saying how he was handsome and all, Ning and Juan said… you were clumsy and.. The Meili issue…" He retold, unsure and worrying for the consequences of his actions.

"What else?" Ying felt a chill climb up his spine. She noticed he left out some info. He better make it up for it, right?

"They might have… mentioned your photo collection in the closet, the time you added too much hot sauce to your noodles, the time you actually ate a mud cake when we were little, your experiments with edible crystallized flowers, the time when you used the fabric with the dinosaur pattern to make a dress some years ago, the time you cosplayed as Saori Kido for our family Reunion… They might, also, have mentioned that play your class room put up when you were nine, when you played Romeo…" By the time he stopped talking, he was out of breath, he also noticed they had reached the household's common room, where the adults were still conversing.

" _Mom-!_ " Tried to call Ying, still thinking about an excuse to avoid the adults and a sermon about how it was bad to fight with one's own relatives and how they all should appreciate the time they spent with their cousins, since they didn't see each other everyday… " _We'll be in Marinette's Room!"_

"Please, don't stay awake too late" Called Sabine as her cousin's wife nibled into a cookie. "Marinette has school tomorrow"

"Listen to your aunt, Jing." One of Sabine's male cousin's said. "We'll be flying back home tomorrow morning..."

The words fell on deaf ears as the teenagers climbed up the stairs. Ying sighed while Marinette was about to start yelling at the girls.

"Marinette, please, don't lose your cool. Here! You can play with this cute yoyo" He said taking a small pink yoyo with hearts from Marinette's old toy chest. Then: "I call upon the power of the Cousin Code!" He hurriedly exclaimed as the tension among the girls increased.

The Cousin Code was a list of norms and punishments for each time there was a misunderstanding of conflict of some kind among the cousins. The list went from things like "what punishment to give to someone who stole your stuff" or "how to correctly sort the last slice of pizza or cake" to "the one who causes trouble with the adults will be the other cousins' servant for the entirety of the next visit"

"If you remember, we created the code to prevent this kind of situations going bad…" Ying reminded them. The girls said nothing at first but, since Marinette's intense stare never left them, they forced a response out of themselves:

"Ying's right. We must honor the code"

"Sure!"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok, I called for the code, thus I'll be the judge this time… So, the trial of Marinette vs Ning, Juan and Xiang begins. The charges are humiliation in front of her… not-boyfriend friend that she really likes...? I'm not sure if the Cousin Code covers that part..."

"I'm sure the one that applies is the one about 'not knowing you're making harm'" Xiang mentioned "Remember? We added it after Juan gave us that soup with eggplant."

"She's right!" Ning said. "She didn't know the eggplant needed to be fried before adding it to the soup. Just like we didn't know Adrien could understand us…? The punishment was to eat something she didn't like"

"Wait a minute..." Juan interrupted. "Marinette didn't even warn us. She's falsely accusing us! It's like the clausule about Chess, the one who doesn't give a heads up about a situation that could have been perfectly preventable is the actual responsable. Her punishment is to wear the coat of shame"

"I demand a trial by combat." Marinette firmly said. "I didn't tell you about him speaking chinese because I never thought you would actually to something rude like talk like he wasn't in the room" This time, it was the girl cousins the ones who protested.

"Please, dear cousin! We're no longer little girls to bite and pull each other's hair…" Juan tried to convince her to change her mind.

"Ying…?" The girl with pigtails called.

"Granted" And the male cousin conceded with no hesitation.

"What?!" The three girls questioned the boy at unison,

"Hey, I might be the eldest cousin, but she punches harder". He confessed, not ashamed at all of admitting his fear, while the others just commented about him being immature and how being older for a few months did not count to make him the eldest. "Now, you three must choose a champion."

"I vote for Ying" Xian simply said with her right hand barely lifted.

" _Excuse you?!_ "

"Good idea, I vote for him too" Juan seconded that all the while nd Ning noded multiple times in agreement. Ying sighed and came to stand next to Marinette, who looked very serene while playing with the little yoyo.

"Ok, we'll only use our hands. The first one to fall to the floor loses..." As soon as he finished Marinette trapped him in a hook and tickled him, mercilessly.

Juan, Ning and Xiang repented. Not just for the issue with Adrien, but about choosing the most ticklish member of the family as their champion. They felt even more regretful especially the next morning, when Marinette made especial sandwiches for them with a dip and a special salad a kind mexican vendor had recommended her in the market.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami-Horus: I don't know what to say. OK? Imagine that mexican vendor was me. The vendor is my self insert XD._

 _This is the moment when I start to sing: Una mexicana que fruta vendía. Ciruela, chabacano, melón o sandía~_

 _Only mexicans will understand XD._

 _As always: any doubts, questions, commentaries, death threats? Write a review please._

 _P.S.:_

 _If you're wondering about these:_

" _别叫了，没用的_ _!"  
_ " _Bié jiào le_ _，_ _méiyòng de!"  
Stop yelling. It's no use._

 _喂！你发什么神经啊，都喊了一整天了！_ _  
Wèi_ _！_ _nǐ fā shénme shénjīng a_ _，_ _dōu hǎn le yīzhěngtiān le_ _！_ _  
Hey! What are you going crazy about? You've been yelling all day!_

 _I just googled: "I think someone just yelled at me in chinese", and this is one of the results from a mandarin-english dictionary. Not exactly what I was looking for, but it worked!_


	4. Mili & Adie

_Yami Horus: Salut garçons et filles! Greetings dear readers! I'm here with, yet, another chapter to this cutesy silliness XP Sorry for the wait, I had to scrap a pile of not-so-good ideas that I had piling up for some time._

MEILI...

Tuesday morning. Adrien had arrived early to school, and used the ten extra minutes he had to talk to Nino about his current favorite topic since the previous week: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Her cousins mentioned a play when she was… nine?"

"Oh, we were in the same class too back then! Romeo and Juliet! There were more girls than boys in the class and.."

"And she played Romeo, I know! I bet she was the best Romeo ever!" He declared with excitement.

"Dude, I think you got closer to Marinette in one single weekend than I since kindergarten" His best friend laughed good naturally. "And I mean, more closer. I still can't believe you actually ki-"

"Sush!" Adrien stopped him when he noticed Clohé entering the room.

"Good morning Adri-poo!" She exclaimed and blew a kiss in his direction as she marched straight to her sit. The boy awkwardly smiled in her direction and let himself let out a relieved sigh as soon as she started a conversation with Sabrina.

"Don't mention it in front of Clohé!" He whispered to his best bro "I don't want her to harass Marinette because of me" Nino nodded and, just in time, the girl with pigtails walked in as well with Alya beside her. The model's face lit up like a little kid's does when seeing ice cream.

"Salut, Meili!" the blond called, taking the attention of the other classmates.

"Salut, Adie!" Marinette, replied instantáneously, stutter in check and with a light blush… until she realized how she had called him. The aforementioned boy had a blush forming in his cheeks. Sorry! "I-I mean…! Uh..." She was interrupted by Alya's laugh and someone used her distraction to talk:

"Adie?" Nino questioned with an eyebrow raised. Adrien laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah… I… When I was still a toddler, I couldn't pronounce 'Adrien' correctly, I always pronounced it 'Adien'. You know my dad, he was not thrilled about it, but my mom thought it was cute; and kept calling me 'Adie'" He looked away as an excuse to look at the girl. Yes, he could see the cables in her head connecting themselves. He could almost hear her surprised thoughts:

"Adie?!

Surely, she was remembering what had happened the previous night in their patrol (and he was not wrong).

...

 _"Meili!" A familiar voice called her. She sighed and turned around as she heard a thud behind her._

 _"Chat Noir, I told you not to call me that". She covered half of her face with a hand, as if by doing so she would be able to turn on some kind of device that would make the other keep quiet and just do as indicated. Obviously, it was not working._

 _"I can't help it, my lady!" The blond hero with his fists against his chin and a smile so bright she couldn't believe it was night.. "It just rolls out of the tongue, it's so simple yet so beautiful, that it's my new favorite word!"_

 _"Oh, really?" She asked, not taking the other's words seriously._

 _"Yes! Well, it's among my top five words!" He kept saying, smiling as if it was a delight the fact of saying such things. "It is proudly the number two of my rank"_

 _"Number two?" The heroine questioned, surprised and amused. "Which is number one?"_

 _"Your real name, of course", Chat Noir sponded without actually thinking, though he added a second later. "Which I don't know yet… do you want to help me?_

 _"Nope, it will remain unknown", Ladybug told him severely at the time she pokes his nose with her index. "You know that, until we stop Hawkmoth, we can't reveal our identities, it would be dangerous"._

 _"I know…" The cat admitted with his head low, looking ashamed and fearful. "M'lady…I-" Ladybug stared at him, disconcerted with the black-clad hero's demeanor. Had she been too harsh? The last thing Ladybug wanted was to make the feline uncomfortable. Poor thing must had felt guilty about pushing the identities-issue on the table. She was about to give him some words of wisdom when the black-cat paladin took a deep breath and said: "Adie!"_

 _That was not what she was expecting._

 _"What?"_

 _"That's how my mom used to call me, since I was little" The boy explained. "You can call me Adie in the meanwhile. It's only fair"_

 _"D'accord" She obliged. There was nothing wrong with calling each other with a nickname, right?_

...

"You already met her family and you call each other by nicknames?" Nino summed the facts out loud and, quod erat demonstratum, he came to a conclusion: "When's the wedding, dude?" The blond elbowed his musical friend with a loud…

"Shush!" ...and trying to hide his smile. But he quickly whispered to him a short: "Soon"

"Ok, class, go to your seats!" Madame Bustier arrived and everyone did as told. Not before Adrien could whisper to his friend:

"Would you be my best man?" And they laughed while the teacher wrote some instructions on the blackboard.

Nobody commented another thing about "Meili" and "Adie".

At least until it was time to go home...

"Uhm… Adie?" Marinette called, he turned around and found her blushing and, looking a little more shyer than a few hours ago "Will you.. Uh… come... for… dinner this evening?" Adrien's green eyes seemed to sparkle like a magical girl's does in an anime. He placed his hands on her shoulders and murmured just loud enough so that only she could hear him:

"I wouldn't miss it, m'Lady" There was a pause and he added: "My car will rake ten more minutes to arrive… would you make me some company, Meili?"

"You know I will, Adie"

...

"Nino, do you know a good dentist that's affordable?" Alya asked after their respective best friends left them behind. Nino tilted his head to the side, confused with the question.

"What? Why?"

"Those two are giving me so many cavities, and I just know the dentist bill will only grow."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yaami-Horus: Ok, two- No, three things:_

 _Sorry, I was so excited about finally writing this down that I forgot to double check for spelling and grammar. It's fixed now (Hopefully, I didn't miss anything)_

 _Stay tuned for a little surprise ;)_

 _As always, please write a review._


	5. (Not just) Meili's Epilog

**MEILI**

"Ok, I'm leaving for the Ball now" Nathalie announced just as she approached the manor's doors, wearing a long and elegant black dress, a silver butterfly hanging from her neck —everything designed by Gabriel Agreste. "I'll be back late".

"See you later Ma-thalie!" Adrien answered, as he opened the door for her.

"Adrien!" The woman scolded him in a whispered yell. "Your father could hear you!"

"What? You've basically been my step-mother since ever. Except for father, everybody knows. He's as blind as a… no, wait, bats _can_ actually see."

"That explains where you got some things, young man…" The woman laughed at Adrien's expense (and was joined by Marinette). "Later, kids!"

Gabriel looked at the decorations in his home. He saw his daughter-in-law thanking someone on the phone about floral arrangements and something about the dining room while his son carried a box which contained them. Any other day, he would have discarded the combinations used to decorate. He had to admit, though; it was a nice change from the mansion's sober decoration. It was all usually silver and marble, black and ivory, straight lines and defined edges, but now, suddenly, everything was a whimsical mixture of red and gold, dragons, lions…

" _Nihao!"_...and guests. _Dieu,_ he really hated the holidays.

" _I'm so glad you could come, grandmother!"_ His son greeted a small and — _very_ — old lady (calling her "ancient" might be considered an insult, but she was in her 90's, and was soon to approach the 100!).

" _We' wouldn't miss the holidays with you and Meili!_ She answered. " _Now, where are my grand-grandchildren?"_

"Don't rush, mother! You're not in the age of running around anymore" Sabine intervened as the old woman approached the stairs.

"Rubbish! _I could fight Bruce Lee's ghost and win!_ "

" _Lao Lao!_ " Luis, Emma and Hugo ran down the stairs, scaring Gabriel who almost lost his footing as they sped past him. The children surrounded the old lady as Marinette's nephews and nieces voiced their own thoughts:

" _Bonjour,_ aunt Meili" a little girl called, her twin odango hair-do made her look twice as cute as she already did with her new red _Qi Pao_.

"Hello, Huan!" Marinette hugged the little one as other children —the same age as her own— came to greet her. "Oh my! Meixiu, you cut your hair! It looks good. Liqin, Guang, I haven't seen you in ages! Come on, give your aunt a hug!" The girls did as requested, then ran in the direction of their grand-grandmother and cousins to play.

"How dramatic!" A voice intervened.

"We had our last reunion in the summer", then came another.

"You never change, cousin!" And a third-one joined.

"As always, my dearest cousins," his daughter-in-law replied to the speakers as sternly as he had had the bad luck of witnessing first-hand, "it is too soon for _us_ to see each other". After that, they began their own conversation, switching from one language to another.

" _Juan! Auntie is right here!"_

" _You're going to get us in trouble"_

"The cousin code is not applicable after 18!"

" _Xiang, our mothers have no part in this!"_

And that was just as much as he wanted to know. The rest of the Dupain-Cheng were scattered around his living room chatting about nonsense: four toddlers, their parents, Marinette's aunts and uncles, their matriarch, Marinette's international chef uncle…? Twenty four.

"Couldn't her relatives visit one at a time?" He _secretly_ whispered to Adrien.

"Father, don't be rude." His son scolded in the same whispered manner.

"Apologies." The older man responded in a murmur, with no changes in his tone or demeanor, then added in the same whisper: "What did I do to be tortured in this way, in my own house by my own son?"

"You are perfectly aware of what you did, father." The younger Agreste

"Well, sorry if I was an unstable father giving up to depression"

"And, instead of seeing a therapist, you decided to mingle with magical jewelry, and become a menace to all of Paris"

"Well, if I was a menace, then you were the little menace?" His poor attempt at joking was ineffective.

"Don't try to change the subject, no matter how good your dad jokes are getting!" The blond tried not to express his exasperation out loud "I honestly have no-idea how nobody ever knew it was you. Butterflies everywhere? Seriously?"

"Come on, son! It was years ago, it's not even that big of a deal… And when are they leaving? I mean, I wouldn't mind if they had places to be tomorrow morning..."

"Father..."

"And what if an accident happens and Ladybug and Chat Noir must go...? What if Hawkmoth comes back…?"

"If you don't want to be here, it is not too late for you to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation Charity Ball… Maybe I should tell Nathalie you're going with her…"

"Ahem… Where are my manners? I'll go get the best champagne we have from the kitchens for our guests… and something sweet for the children." The elder designer announce and walked away from his son's stare. From whom had his offspring gotten that intense stare from? He could feel it as he walked away, it was like he had suddenly turned into an ant and his son's eyes were burning him like a magnifying glass under the sun. Something told him it _had_ _not_ been from _his_ side of the family.

As promised, he got a couple of good bottles of champagne, he even started a conversation with Sabine's mother. Horrible. Oh, well, the things we do to avoid confronting worst situations (Charity Ball? Hell no! Nathalie was perfectly capable of taking care of it, though he wondered why she doubted herself, she always prepared his tuxedo, "just in case he decided to attend"). Marinette's uncles and aunts tried to get him to speak to him, even when he knew nothing of what they were talking about (what was even the bloody difference between _cha siu bao_ and _kaya-baozi_?) Of course, the moment where he got most peace was when he sat down with Gina and Roland.

"This is not how family gatherings are supposed to be!" The man, walking with a cane complained as he placed himself next to the old Agreste. "Everyone speaking many languages at the same time? Can't they agree on one?"

"Roland, we've been over this" Gina, the ever jovial woman she was, said as she took a selfie with her love. The man sighed and smiled. That's the moment when Adrien came to take him away to announce:

"Hey dad, we're still expecting Ying to arrive…"

"More relatives?" Gabriel sighed. "How many?" Adrien looked him in the eye, annoyed (seriously, Emily's DNA was strong in this one).

"Father…" His child raised his voice as a way to reprehend him.

"I'm just asking before investigating if it's too late to go to court and confess my crimes against Paris and its citizens" He explained while deepening the permanent scowl that characterized him. Apparently, at the moment the idea of wearing nothing other than orange overalls for the rest of his life sounded so much better than the increasing number of guests.

"Do you really want to deal with the press and rumors that will follow?" Adrien questioned him in the most sinister voice he's ever heard. "Remember you fired everyone from PPRR last month. There's no-one to come up with contingency plans for the Agreste fashion brand, not even Nathalie could be able to save you…" Gabriel felt a chill run down his spine at the mere thought around the possibility of: "Gossip Magazines, live interviews, press conferences, newspapers, hordes of reporters sleeping by our front door... _public appearances…_ Are you strong enough to take charge or it all?" Gabriel felt so suddenly tired at the mere thought of it.

"How many more?"

"Just Ying and…"

"我病了!" A girl no older than thirteen suddenly exclaimed rather dramatically with her glittery cellphone in hand."我需要医生" Wow, if she was aiming to be an actress, she'd have a better chance by staying in school.

" _You're perfectly fine, young lady. Now go greet your uncle Adrien and Aunt Meili.._." The teen girl seemed to begrudgingly accept the order, she stomped her foot and turned around to greet Matinette first.

" _And_ that' good ol' Ying." Adrien declared.

"Ouch…! He's a single father to a teen girl. Must be though, I can relate…" He met Adrien's incredulous glare. "What?"

"You want me to drive you to the Charity Ball, don't you? I can get out of this cardigan and into a suit _faster_ than Elsa. I assure you we'll be there in fifteen minutes...Oh, hello, Peng! You have grown a lot!" He ended with his voice back to his cheerful tone (Gabriel could have sworn he saw flowers floating around his son, even when he was currently borderline panicking )

"Hi, 请问，这里 有 wifi 吗"

"Peng! Where are your manners?!" A man's voice immediately after, her father came too.

"Sorry, _baba_ …" She rolled her eyes. "Hello Uncle, Adrien. Nice to see you. 厕所在哪里？"

"It's at the end of that hallway, to the left"

" _Shie-shie_!" She exclaimed and disappeared (not actress material, but a stage magician? She could be next Houdini).

"Sorry, Adrien. She's been like this since she met _some…_ Some _boy_ she just met at the airport!" The man lamented."She says she saw him about to board another international flight, as we left the plane. Apparently he was traveling to Norway or something..."

"There's nothing to worry about, then! Ying, it's just some silly crush, she'll be over him in a month." And, as those two had their dad talk, Gabriel was left alone, an almost full cup of champagne in hand.

Thank God! He could now, finally, sneak away to his study and —maybe— take some minutes to contemplate the value of time and actions (staring at the butterfly miraculous for hours).

He was alone in his study, brooding by the window with the miraculous in its open box held in one hand. His kingdom of black and white, minimalist aesthetic, style, elegance, refinement...

"And this is Papamoth's studio" The little voice of Louis came to him, breaking his concentration and pose. The toddler was not alone, he was accompanied by his cousins and his siblings who followed him to the window. The children stopped in front of him and Louis made a gesture with his hands as he gave Gabriel his description: "And this is a wild Papamoth in his natural estate". The little ones acted as if Gabriel was some kind of museum piece —or, rather, a zoo animal.

"Ooh...!" They replied in unison.

"Do not be tricked by his grumpy behaviour. He loves butterflies of all colors, even gray ones and those that look like fat, brown, furry butterflies."

"Just like me!" Said Louis.

"That's why we call him Lou-tterfly" Hugo added.

"And Papamoth's favorites are black and white butterflies"

"And his starter pokémon is Venomoth." Their big brother intervened.

"And mine is a Butterfree" Louis spoke again.

"And over here is the painting of Grandma Emily..." Emma now continued, once again, while being closely followed by their cousins.

"Aah…!"

"Grandma Emily is painted in yellow because she was like Belle and Papa Butterfly is the Beast..."

"Uhm… Hugo, what's going on? What are they doing?" Theman asked the ten-year-old didn't react

"Guang, Huan, Meixiu and Liquin wanted to see the house; and Emma and Louis wanted to play pretend. Thus, we're pretending we're in a museum and they are guides. I'm the random museum-security guy that follows people around." The eldest of his grandchildren explained with a soft and lazy smile.

"Children! Macarons!" Marinette's voice came from somewhere in the hallway. The cousins ran, gleefully running and laughing at the prospect of getting treats.

"Are you not coming, Papamoth?" Louis asked as he came to tug on Gabriel's pants.

"Oh, no I…"

"What's that, Papamoth?" Emma asked pointing at the jewel in the box.

"Oh, this? Nothing. It's just a piece of old jewelry." He declared and tried to put on his though persona, his cold and calculating —distinguished, elegant and fashionable stone-cold — attitude. "Now, children, go to your mother and..."

"Is that the butterfly miraculous?" Hugo asked suddenly. The little ones gasped, very dramatically, he had to add, no more vintage movies for these kids (no matter how much he wanted to spoil their good taste in films).

"But mommy and daddy said it had been stolen!" Emma intervened "Does that mean papamoth is Hawkmoth?!" Five-year-old Emma questioned, surprised. No. She was impressed! He did not expect such a reaction. Ok, cool, he could work with these. Just go with the flow and hope they wouldn't speak about it ever again.

"No. I'm not. I _was_ …" he bit his tongue. Stupid! "I mean, I was _not_ \- I mean! _I am not._ "

"Can I be the new Hawkmoth?!" Louis's voice interrupted his thoughts. Gabriel looked down and found him trying to reach the miraculous.

"No, you can't" Gabriel declared as he tried to walk away from his grandchildren, only to end up trapped in a corner. Great, he could have easily fought his way out, but these were his grandchildren (who had no miraculouses)."Of course not!"

"Uhm… Adrien...?! Marinette…!" He called to no avail. The murmurs in the distance told him how his his son and daughter-in-law were too far to hear his calls:

"她做了一大盘鱼香肉丝!" " _Wait really? No way!"_ "It was time for you to cook something fancy, cousin!" "I know. You're never fancy enough for the menu, Xiang" "Shut up!

"Ying! How's the score going?"

It was at this moment when he thought he would kill for an akuma to interrupt everything. If only he wasn't the miraculous holder, and he wasn't trapped between the sword and the wall —memo to himself: finding a Hawkmoth successor. And just as he was considering a list of possible mild-threatening options for a new evil wielder of the miraculous (because he didn't want to threaten the lives of his only son and his multiple-talented daughter-in-law), he felt the youngest kids collide with his legs. Apparently, they had the idea of climbing him up to get the miraculous.

"Stay down!" He tried to order them to no avail, one can never really be considered even partially threatening in front of those you love, especially when they don't even respect you. "Don't come any closer…!" Gabriel tried then to keep the box away from the kids by swinging his arm in all directions.

"Guys, leave Papamoth alone. Remember, he's too old" Hugo came to his rescue. The children almost immediately stopped jumping and climbing and left his

"I'm not too old, young man" Gabriel commented, his ego hurt by his savior, and the butterfly brooch fell from its place in the box, which the little ones took while exclamation in excitement . _O_ _mèrde!_ The ex-villain cursed in his head as a familiar purplish light appeared, followed by a lilac butterfly creature, who looked surprised, yet happy that the first thing he saw was the faces of these kids.

"Wow!"

"Hello, my name is Nooroo" The little kwami greeted.

"Hi Nooroo, I'm Emma. and these are my brothers" The girl saluted as she took him in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Hugo" The eldest followed. "Were you my grandpa's kwami? Plagg has told us a lot about you-!" He couldn't stop talking to the kwami, for the youngest sibling took him from the girl's grip and hugged him against his chest. "I love you Nooroo!"

"Ok, you need to return the miraculous, now!" He reclaimed. The kwami saw him, he recognized him, and a piece of fear came to him. His expression became worried and he seemed to not be able to react.

"No!" Hugo spoke. "He's my kwami now, and we're going to the kitchen to get sweets!"

"That's not possible…"

"Why?" Hugo questioned.

"I'm… I… I was going to tell your parents I found it… I... turns out it was never stolen, I had just misplaced it…"Hugo stared at his grandfather so intensely, the older man could have sworn that was enough for him to hear a: " _Really, grandpa? Really...?"._ Goodness, gracious! Emily's were some very aggressive genes! He sighed. Accepting his very—very— embarrassing defeat at the hands of his own descendance.

"Just don't tell your parents I had it, ok? No wait, don't tell your parents you have a miraculous. No. Just don't tell your parents about this!"

"Ok!" The kids chanted in unison.

"Only if you take us to the park and play with us whenever we ask you" Emma started the negotiation. Oh, no… (Why would anyone let Clohé Bourgois babysit them?!)

"What? I can't, I have to work…" He tried to refuse.

"So? You can take us with you. Mommy does it all the time" Oh no.

"Or we can stay in your study when mommy and daddy are out…!" Louis suggested. "And we can help you with your work"

"And you'll tell us bedtime stories!"

"Wait a minute, I'm the adult here, you three must do as I say..." He tried to reason with them (as usual, failing to understand the logic in those so very young minds).

"Technically, yes…" Hugo, finally intervened. "But, who has the miraculous?"

"We could tell mom and dad you had it."

"Louis can scream really loud"

"Wha-?!"

"Yes! We are the boss of you. Obey us!" Louis yelled as he raised Nooroo over his head (the kwami was a mixture of admiration, relief and amusement). The kids had successfully manipulated Gabriel to do _their_ will.

He couldn't be any more of a proud grandpa.

Ok, this was it. This was now his new reality. No longer, in his house, was his name Gabriel Agreste, nor was he an internationally acclaimed fashion designer, nor the villain Hawkmoth, not even the father of Adrien Agreste the famous model nor the mentor of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was now another member of this big family, his name was "Papamoth", personal babysitter of Hugo, Emma, and Louis, father of "Adie" his personal torturer, and father-in-law to "Meili", and servant to his former enslaved kwami, Nooroo.

THE END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami Horus: It's already A YEAR since the first part of this story was published. XD OMG! This has been such a joyride! At first I had a lot of random funny sentences going around,_

 _Thank you very much for all the favorites, follows and reviews (WOW! THE REVIEWS! So many!) I hope you guys have liked it! This is the very end to the story of MEILI._

 _In case you were wondering:_

" _她做了一大盘鱼香肉丝。_ _\- "She made a big dish of fish-flavored shredded pork"_

 _我病了 – "_ _I'm sick"_ _我需要医生 – "_ _I need a doctor"_

 _厕所在哪里？ – "_ _Where are the restrooms?"_

 _请问，这里 有_ _wifi_ _吗？_ _\- "Excuse me, is there any wifi here?"_

 _(Once again, this was taken from a chinese-english dictionary.)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yami Horus: Ok, I couldn't resist. Here's a little extra ;)_

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous!" Ladybug saw, horrified, the face of this akuma, who called himself Secreteer. It was no other than her eldest son, Hugo. She couldn't move and Chat Noir (with a Cataclysm still activated and unused in his hand) was just minutes away from transforming back and give away his identity to Hawkmoth 2.0. This was not right.

"Hugo, please...!"

"No.I am not Hugo, anymore. I am Secreteer! Keeper and controller of all the secrets!" He declared as he checked some names on a tablet, those who would his vey order just because he now knew his deepest secrets (a side effect of, perhaps, the fact that he had accidentally told a bully about his best friend's biggest secret and tried to blackmail him). When had her sweet boy become a troubled teenager? Wait. No. No time for having a mom-meltdown! Focus!

The lucky charm was still in her hand (a jumping rope) but, what should they do?

 _Beep._

Chat Noir didn't have much time left. _Un minute!_

The jumping rope. Secreteer's talet. Ok, it was simple and risky, but she had nothing better to fight her own son. She was lying on the floor when Secreteer was about to snap a picture of her and check her name in the tablet (as a way of making her give up her miraculous), when the red-clad hero tied his wrist against hers, so that the tablet was now in her reach. "Now Chat!" She knew her husband would have almost no-time after to get away and detransform, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"No!" Secreteer tried to pull away, "I won't fail Hawkmoth! I promised Lou-tterfly..." The Cataclysm came, and Secreteer was no-more.

" _Bien jou-_ Wait a minute." Chat Noir interrupted himself, moments before his transformation was terminated."Lou-tterfly?" Oh, no.

Hugo braced himself. _La pucelle_ help him! He had opened his big mouth!

...

 _Ding!_

A message from Emma.

"Grandpa has left for the country house. We're alone in this." _Sweet bread and macarons._ "Oh, no..." Inside a closed designer's studio, a 10-year-old Louis detransformed and tried to hide Nooroo and pretend to be innocently messing with his grandfather's tools. "I'm doomed, Nooroo...". He whispered.

"I told you it was a bad idea to play villain with the Miraculous, but you didn't listen!" Nooroo said matter-of-factly, well his holder was not being an evil villain, just a well intentioned kid, trying to play with fire.

The door opened. He covered himself with some raw materials scattered around.

"Louvelis Dupain-Cheng Agreste!"

"I'm sorry, mom! I was just trying to best Papamoth! Please, don't send Nooroo with Master Fu!"

"I'm not, son, but your father and I need to have a very serious conversation with you and your siblings…" Louis came out of his hiding place, to find his mother, not as mad as he thought she would be. Even Nooro ventured out of his green hoodie to join Tikki and Plagg.

Adrien on the other hand...

"Hi, Nathalie! I have a favor to ask. Oh, nothing big I just think that now is the _right time_ for my father to be a designer of the people… I have so many ideas for public events..."

 **THIS IS 100% THE END**


End file.
